1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing user control of inherent light bulb characteristics designed into them by their manufacturers. The characteristics controlled by the invention include: power consumption, energy efficiency, life span/burn time, light quality/whiteness, ambient lighting coloration, and light bulb turn-on speed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Until now, all of these light bulb characteristics, designed into the light bulbs by their manufacturers, were preset and virtually unchangeable. For example, if a consumer buys a standard 120 VAC, 100 W incandescent light bulb, it is certain to use 100 W of power, last the manufacturer specified number of hours, output a specific number of lumens of light, have a specific energy efficiency rating, general color rendering index, and correlated color temperature. The light bulb can also be counted on to turn-on abruptly when the power is applied to it, to its detriment. With this embodiment of the present invention, all of these characteristics are now adjustable and settable by the user, simply by choosing the appropriate wattage ratings of the light bulbs installed into the device, which is plugged into the lamp fixture.